Season 14
The fourteenth season of the television series aired during October and November of 2017 in the UK and between November 2017 and January 2017 in the US. There was a total of twenty-three episodes. Their was the 3rd season using CGI animation. Many engine from Season 1-11 returns in this season. Episode #DJ's Tall Friend - DJ must deliver a giraffe to the Zoo , but is too excited to wait for its keeper. #Blaise in the Dark - Blaise refuses to wear an old fashioned head lamp at night and picks up Farmer McColl , Farmer Trotter, and their animals instead of Alicia Botti . #The Football Express - Jackie must pick up the Sodor United football team's kits. #Robert and Noah - Noah tries to show Robert that he is a fun engine instead of delivering new rail parts to the Steamworks . #J'Von and the Whistling Woods - DJ and Blaise help J'Von get through the Whistling Woods . #Jalen's Health & Safety - Jalen becomes so concerned about safety, he interferes with Hayden 's jobs. #Cameron's Special Delivery - Cameron swaps his dull load of slate for a haul of shiny red apples and bright flowers in order to please Sodor's schoolchildren. #Lemonade Heads - DJ is amused by the popping sounds coming from his load of lemonade cans, but when he went down the hill, he crash into the CFI Railway Engine. #Victor Can't Say No - Victor bites off more than he can chew when he agrees to fix many of Sodor's engines on the same day. #DJ in Charge - The Railway Inspector pays a visit to Sodor , but DJ 's ambitious plans to impress him lead to chaos. #Being Hayden - Hayden decides to imitate Carlos in order to get the other engines to take notice of him. #Merry Christmas Sodor - DJ delivers the Star of Tidmouth , a festive light that makes wishes come true. #DJ and the Snowman Party - DJ must find a special hat for a snowman before the party can begin. #DJ's Wild Day - The Fat Controller enlists DJ to teach the Boch Island Locos how to be useful, but he has already promised to play a game with Hayden . #Jumping Rods - DJ is ordered to collect some rod made out of Jobi wood from Boch Island, but chaos ensues when Trevon starts pushing the logs rods into a siding. #Thomas and Scruff - Thomas tries to clean a new engine named Scruff, but as soon as he knows he's getting a wash, he runs off in terror. #O the Indignity - Gordon is put in charge of Whiff's Waste Dump on "Clean Sodor Day". #Jitters and Japes - Thomas takes Dowager Hatt on a slow tour of Misty Island, but the Dowager wants to have a more exciting trip. #Merry Misty Island - Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand prepare for the first ever Misty Island Christmas party. #Henry's Magic Box - Henry helps Sir Topham Hatt prepare a secret holiday surprise. Characters *DJ *Noah *Jalen *Carlos *Blaise *Hayden *J'Von *Jackie *Jazzy *Ikia *Alliyah *Emily *Timothy *Khari *Grant *Kyona *Clarke *Aleasha *Shavon *AJ *Xavier (new character) *Jasmine *Savion *McKhyla *Mateo *Nate *Janiya *Logan *Nelson *Jack *Oliver *Brice *Nacodda *Khordae *Casey *Chico *Kofo *Melanie *Avery *Isabella *Braxton *Haley *Victor *Ramona and Bloom *Farmer McColl *Sir Topham Hatt *Some Children *Farmer Trotter *Cranky *D'Asia (cameo) *Kenadi (cameo) Narrow Gauge Engine, Kelvon, Malcolm, Robert, Alania, Jane, Jeff, Cameron, Jahiem, Marc, Elijah, Gaberiel, Taydeeth, Maurice, Alani, Riley, and Boch Island Engine are likely to appear. Maria may return in the series Niria most likely to return Regine may not return in the other episode, but in the last episode. This might be Khari last appearence but It could not because he was annouced to appear in Season 15 This marked that Alani, Maurice, Haley, Elijah, Gaberiel, Riley, Marc, and Alania in full CGI animation. This will probably marked Jazzy's last appearence in the series due to budget cuts. Returning Characters *Haley (since Season 4) *Braxton (since Season 12) *Marc (likely to appear since Season 10) *Elijah (likely to appear since Season 7) *Gaberiel (likely to appear since Season 7) *Maurice (likey to appear since Season 9) *Alani (likely to appear since Season 9) *Taydeeth (likely to appear since Season 12) *Alania (likely to appear since Season 6) *Riley (likely to appear since Season 11) *Jane (likely to appear since Season 13) *Robert (likely to appear since Season 12) *Jeff (likely to appear since Season 13) *Jahiem (likely to appear since Season 12) *Kelvon (likely to appear since Season 13) *Malcolm (likely to appear since Season 12) *Narrow Gauge Engine (likely to appear since Season 12) * Boch Island Engine (likely to appear since Season 12) Returning Location *Summit Station *Kellsthorpe *Boch Island Docks *Timber Yard *Scrapyards *Tidmouth Station *Knapford Sheds *Good Yards Shed *Vicartown Docks *Sodor Central Quarry (most likely to appear) *Swamp (most likely to appear) *Sodor Dieselwork (most likely to appear) Movies/Special *DJ And The Search For The Missing Tree Category:Season 14 Category:DJ and Friends Category:CGI Series